Finding Love
by Audrina101
Summary: do you think you can find love even when your different? read and you'll find out.


It was a fine Sunday evening as Melinda was going to her store as usual and Jim her boyfriend had brang a lunch for her to have. Usually she would go get coffee by herself and today was different because something was going to happen, something really good.

Melinda wasn't the prettiest in high school or the popular one with the good looking boyfriend. She was the person who was the dedicated,freak who is obsessed with cats. But obviously she wasn't like what people said she was. Her true self was this honey coated eyes that are as clear as water,hair that was wavy locks that are brown chocolaty and her smile was this big ray of sunshine going through a clean window. She wasn't the happiest child because of her dad. Her father John Gorden was the most meanest man in town. The one your sacred to asked a question to cause you think your going to pee in your pants or the one who looks like he is going to kill someone. Her mother Jennifer wasn't any different. She didn't have any siblings only a friend named Lilly who died after grade 10 cause of drugs.

And so know she is reached a point at her life where you can find someone who will love you forever and want to be with has found that life always gives you second chances and she found that just because your different doesn't mean that your not as good as anyone else, maybe your even better...

As she placed her key slightly in the slot and turn it to open Jim came up behind her and warped his arms tightly around her waist and gave a quick kiss on her cheek. Then he was brave enough to speak.  
"Do you maybe want to go out tonight for dinner.?"  
"I don't know I have allot of work to do." Melinda said disappointed but knowing they'll most likely make time.  
"OK then. I'll come over. I wanna show you something." He paused and gave a quick glace on his left and walked away.  
Melinda looked off into space as he walked past and she finally reached the handle and open the door so it would be anounced open. Her sigh was ready and set and her store was neat and tidy. She quickly sat down looking at all the dolls she had put in and she made her job harder by thinking and then straighten them up. A few hours later the store started to get full and ground breaking. It was jammed. She shut the door after the last person who could possibly fit in came through. A short blond haired man to be exact. Looked cute, looked gay but still very stylish at the same time. "Here you go" She said. "Have a wonderful evening." As soon as the lady walked out the room Melinda ran right to the sigh and switched it to took a deep breath and locked the door behind her as she walked out. She steeped into her care while brushing her bangs back and putting her hair up. She locked the car keys inside their place and headed straight to her apartment.

It took about 20 minutes to arrive at her apartment. She walked right inside the elevator and pressed the number 9 which was the floor she was staying on. She was tapping her long,nail polished black nail against the bar you can lean on. She was looking at herself in the reflation that the mirror showed. It showed her hair tired back with her straight bangs covering her eyes and a black spring dress with a slickly white bow in the middle that made her body curve beautifully. Luckily at the moment of thinking negatively she reached her stop.

"Yes" she whispered to herself.

She unlocked her door and walked straight inside. She was relieved to take of the high heeled shoes she was wearing and the sliver gold hoops that were dangling by her sides. She dropped herself on top of the couch and settled her head back for a remember that minute that Jim was coming over to show something so she got on a red bra and a long white t-shirt over it. Her sexy long legs would show. She laid her hair down and put out some chips. some for herself and turned on the T.V. After about 10 minutes he came.

He knocked as usual. The DUN DUN DUN type of sound to make me smile when I'm gave him a good laugh turned off the television and shouted come on in! He came in as soon as he heard her smiled warmly and placed the grocery in the kitchen. He walked over to Melinda who was by the laptop cheeking her sat beside her tensed as he looked over at his noticed what Melinda was wearing and he even got more both greeted each other and Melinda asked,"What was it that you wanted to tell me? cause I want to ask you something..to."  
"You first" he said swiftly placing his hands on her's. Her eyes filled up with tears and she quietly said,"Do you believe me..?" she paused and looked out the balcony. "Do you believe that I can talk to the dead.?" A tear was flowing down her cheek slowly and gently rubbing the mascara over her face.  
"Sweetheart you should know.. that I be live you.I've seen you do it.I've loved you ever since I saw you." He paused.  
"And that's why I have this." He brang out a curved navy blue box and went down on his knees. "Melinda Gorden." he paused. "Will you marry me." "Oh my god! Jim. Oh my god! Jim." she wiped her tears away and stood up and so did he. She put out her fingers and said absolutely. Jim placed it quickly by her slim finger and they both looked at each other for a moment. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he spun her around.

After drinking wine and telling how much they love each other he pulled her in her room and they both feel on the bed. Slowing kissing each other and taking off there cloths Melinda has finally,truly, found true love.

xoxo- Please review. Thanks.


End file.
